Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission system of a hybrid electric vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power transmission system of a hybrid electric vehicle which maximizes power delivery efficiency and achieves weight reduction and improves packageability by reducing the number of components.
Description of Related Art
Environmentally-friendly technique of vehicles is a very important technique on which survival of future motor industry is dependent. Vehicle makers are focusing on development of environmentally-friendly vehicles to meet environment and fuel consumption regulations.
Therefore, each vehicle maker is developing an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV) and so on as future vehicles.
Since the future vehicles have various technical limitations such as weight and cost, the vehicle makers are paying attention to a hybrid electric vehicle in order to meet exhaust gas regulations and improve fuel economy and compete for commercializing the hybrid electric vehicle.
The hybrid electric vehicle is a vehicle using two or more power sources, and a gasoline engine or a diesel engine using fossil fuel and a motor/generator driven by electrical energy are used as the power sources of the hybrid electric vehicle.
The hybrid electric vehicle uses the motor/generator having relatively better low-speed torque characteristics as a main power source at a low-speed and uses an engine having relatively better high-speed torque characteristics as a main power source at a high-speed.
Since the hybrid electric vehicle stops operation of the engine using the fossil fuel and uses the motor/generator at a low-speed region, fuel consumption may be improved and exhaust gas may be reduced.
The power transmission system of the multi-mode type has different features such a durability, power delivery efficiency, and size depending on the connections of the planetary gear sets, the motor/generators, and the torque delivery apparatus. Therefore, designs for the connection structure of the power transmission system of a hybrid electric vehicle are also under continuous investigation to achieve robust and compact power transmission system having no power loss.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.